


【授权翻译】科学表白法/The Science of Confessions

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Love Advice, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Ridiculousness, Romantic Tension, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Smitten Sherlock, The Belstaff - Freeform, Timeline: Whenever you want it to be I guess
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 很大程度上来讲，明天并没有什么特别之处，只不过，明天是Sherlock计划要向John表白爱意的日子。





	【授权翻译】科学表白法/The Science of Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Science of Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798968) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



 

 

明天是周六。天气预计寒冷多雨，这是伦敦二月初的典型天气。贝克街很可能会很安静——哈德森太太计划去拜访她的妹妹，而截至目前，苏格兰场并没有提供任何像样的案子。

很大程度上来讲，明天并没有什么特别之处，只不过，明天是Sherlock计划要向John表白爱意的日子。

**********

“马上就是周末了，”早餐时John说，他的目光从报纸上方瞥过来，“明天你有什么打算？”

Sherlock停下了手头的工作，漫不经心地看向他的室友。“明天？你为什么问这个？”

有那么几秒，这两个男人只是隔着桌子默默地凝视着对方。

“不知道。只是闲聊，我想，”John温和地笑着说。

有些时候，当John微笑的时候，Sherlock会短暂地忘记如何使用词汇。

“我没什么想法，”最终Sherlock答道，试图忽略John的眼睛看起来比往常更深邃，更像蓝宝石的样子。

“好吧，我也一样，”John说。早晨的阳光透过窗户招进来，在他金色的头发上弹开。“我也没有计划。恐怕你又要被困在我身边了。”

_完美。_

“嗯，行吧。”这是Sherlock随意的回答。 

_*******_

在John之前，Sherlock从来没有爱上过什么人。以前，他根本不会考虑爱该怎么表达，并把这当做一个值得研究和实验的课题。事实上，他根本不会考虑爱，句号。

诚然，由于缺乏这个领域的经验，他觉得有些不知所措。

John不是个话很多的人，所以Sherlock并不确定直接跳到告白这一步能不能完全成功。所以他的计划是先通过实施一系列精心策划的浪漫任务来向John示爱。

他在脑中仔细过了一遍在这个领域里能给他提供最好的建议的人选。当处理和“心”相关的事情的时候，他的自然倾向是听从于John·三大洲·Watson，连环浪漫杀手（serial romantic）本人，他的前女友多到Sherlock都懒得去数。

_过去一年有五个。_

但去问John的话可能会暴露Sherlock的计划，最终会让计划失去高潮应有的惊喜。

他短暂地考虑了一下雷斯垂德，但这位探长可能会想进行一些不那么合适的活动，比如出去找个地方边喝啤酒边讨论。Sherlock宁愿呆坐着看一墙油漆慢慢变干，也不愿意在臭烘烘的酒吧里待一个晚上。还有Mrs Hudson，但是考虑到她全部的知识储备都来源于女性杂志和与杀人狂毒枭丈夫共度的数十年婚姻生活，Sherlock不确定向她寻求爱情建议是不是个好主意。

不，为了找出不那么缺乏创意，也不那么无聊的传达爱意的方法，他需要和不同类型的人群进行交流——那些在浪漫关系中已经小有成绩的人。

考虑到最不高雅的解决方案可能会带来最令人满意的结果，Sherlock最终还是决定进行一个匿名在线调查，这非常仁慈地使他避免了和真实的人打交道而带来的不便。在得到了几个回复，分析数据并对数据进行了相互对照，又考虑了John的个人喜好之后，他选择了六个看起来最有希望的建议。

星期五，Sherlock继续疯狂工作，一直到深夜John站起来对他道晚安。Sherlock哼了一声当做回应，但是John回卧室的时候，他的视线一直跟着John走上楼梯。

或许，如果计划成功的话，这将是他最后一次看着John一个人上床睡觉。

**********

 **_正式表白前，要对_ ** **_John_ ** **_实施的浪漫任务（来自实施过所述任务的陌生网友的建议）_ **

  * **_通过精心搭配服装进行视觉刺激_**
  * **_床上放玫瑰花瓣（ ~~要做的事：联系流浪汉网络收集玫瑰~~ ）_**
  * **_赞美，可使用表达爱意的昵称。（ ~~要做的事：研究~~_** ** _ ~~John~~_** ** _ ~~可能会喜欢的昵称~~_** ** _）_**
  * **_在共享的生活空间里随意放置浪漫的小字条——浴室，笔记本电脑，裤兜里？_**
  * **_抽出时间_** ** _/_** ** _同意和他一起观看可怕的电视节目_** ** _/_** ** _在他出门的时候把他送到门口（这能表达在他离开的时候我会有多想念他）_**
  * **_毫无预兆的自发性亲吻——取决于之前的结果。有风险？太危险？（正是_** ** _John_** ** _喜欢的那种事情？）_**



**********

 **任务一：** **  
** **“我的丈夫很喜欢我穿着最性感的一身突然出现，给他一个惊喜。有时我会在客厅等着他下班回家，或者是在他刚睡醒的时候，穿着他完全无法抗拒的什么东西——他通常都会对我爱不释手。”** **-Leah S.**

对于第一个任务，Sherlock觉得很有必要搭配一套完美的服装——John完全无法抵抗的那种。他很确定John相当喜爱羊毛背心，针织毛衣，以及各种色调的格子衬衫，但Sherlock并没有这种风格的衣服。为了寻找灵感，他溜达到自己的衣橱前，扫视过一排排定制西装和小了两个尺码的衬衫。看起来没有哪件脱颖而出。

他挫败地呼了口气，把门关上。他这么做的时候，答案就在那儿，挂在他的眼前。

Belstaff大衣。

哦，棒极了。

Sherlock见过自己穿着这件相当引人注目的外衣时John痴痴地盯着他看的样子。当Sherlock不露声色地把领子翻起来以凸显颧骨的时候，他的表情看起来就像是在燃烧。

他咧嘴笑了，伸手抚过那厚实的碳色羊毛。

他将令人心荡神摇。

星期六早上，John通常会在大约8点的时候醒来，Sherlock则会等着他。

7点45 的时候，Sherlock乐呵呵地走进了浴室，技巧娴熟地把他最贵的美发产品抹在发卷上，还往脖子上擦了点古龙水。7点53分，他回到了卧室，停下，站在Belstaff前。他意味深长的凝视了它一会儿，嘴角微微一弯，把大衣从衣钩上取下来，将自己包裹在里面。

走出卧室的时候，他在镜子前流连了几秒钟，十分欣赏地对自己扬了扬眉毛。接着，他戏剧性地旋转出了房间，因为当穿着这件特别的衣服时，是不可能用别的方式走出房间的。

他十分优雅地扑通落在沙发上，等待着。

8点04分，John从他的卧室走了出来，惺忪地揉着睡眼。他穿着T恤和睡裤，头发歪歪斜斜的。

John Watson做最普通的事情的样子都会以一种不合逻辑的方式让Sherlock的心跳漏掉一拍。

“早上好，Sherlock，”他经过Sherlock的身边走向厨房的时候嘟囔着，走到一半他停了下来，好奇地冲Sherlock眨着眼睛——他可爱的，睫毛长长的眼睛正上下打量着他的大衣。

“早上好，John，”Sherlock轻声低吟着，把领子竖起，衬在脸颊旁边。

他等着呢。

_这个大衣让你完全不可抗拒。_

_看看你，高耸的颧骨让你显得神秘莫测的。_

_你看上去真性感，_ _Sherlock_ _。我不觉得我能把手从你身上移开。_

John的眼中闪烁着被逗乐的光，在睡意朦胧中微笑着对上了Sherlock的目光。

“你是冷吗？”这是John的全部问题。

“我……冷吗？”Sherlock目瞪口呆地重复了一遍。

“大衣，”John抬起下巴示意了一下。

Sherlock盯着他，把自己在Belstaff里裹得更紧了一点。

“我去把水烧上。”John又笑了一下，摇着头走进了另一个房间。

 **_任务一_ **  
**_结果：不成功_ **  
**_批注：似乎无法与天生的泡茶欲望相抗衡。_ **

**********

 **任务二：** **  
** **“有一年结婚纪念日，我回到家发现我的丈夫把玫瑰花瓣铺满了我的床。这真的是个非常有爱的浪漫举动，就像是电影情节一样。他那天晚上从我这儿得到了十分特殊的奖励** **; )** **”——** **Jules N.**

Sherlock觉得这听起来铺张又荒唐，但这轮不到他发言。再说，这不就是浪漫的本质吗？他见过John在展开追求攻势时买玫瑰和别的各种各样的植物，所以很显然这是种常见的做法。

摄政公园里有个玫瑰园，所以周五的时候他派了流浪汉网络的一员去采玫瑰。大约两个小时后她回来了，手里拿着一个装满玫瑰花的袋子，Sherlock不禁注意到它们都死得透透的。

“这些玫瑰都死了，”他判定道。

“现在是隆冬时节，”她回复道。

没关系，Sherlock想了想，玫瑰就是玫瑰（译注1）——Sherlock记得他绝对在什么地方读到过这句话。再说了，它们不仅是花瓣，而是整枝玫瑰，仅仅是花瓣可配不上John.。而且出于某种原因，死去的花有某种异乎寻常的动人特质。

_凋零之物也可以是美的，因为它们曾经美丽地活过。_

周六早上9点27分，John走进浴室冲澡。Sherlock有大约12-17分钟来进行这个任务，这主要取决于John刮不刮胡子。他走进自己的卧室，拿起那袋玫瑰，匆忙地溜到John的房间里，开始以一种绝对值得一份特殊奖励的方式把玫瑰往John的床上铺。

在对自己的艺术作品感到洋洋自得，掏出手机拍了张照之后，Sherlock溜回自己的卧室，等待着John的反应。

花洒关闭的时候，他的脉搏开始加速。他的全身都因期待而微微震动，他等不及听到John要说的话了。

 _“_ _Sherlock_ _，我的卧室看起来真可爱。谢谢你。”_

_“真漂亮。让我们开始进行特殊奖励吧！”_

实际情况并不是这样。

“ **SHERLOCK** **！你干了什么？** ”

Sherlock没有回答。隔着好几个房间喊来喊去不是他的风格。

接着是重重的脚步声，然后是Sherlock房门上的敲门声。

“Sherlock！”

“……怎么了，John？”

“请把门打开。”

Sherlock走到门边开了门。他注视着面前这个矮小，帅气，充满激情的男人。John的脸很红，但Sherlock看到显然不是的性唤起所产生的红晕。

“你能告诉我为什么我床上到处都是碎草吗？”John咬牙切齿地说。

“是玫瑰，John。”

“我……”John吸了吸鼻子，发出了一声小小的感觉好笑的鼻息。“还是那个问题，为什么？”

“因为玫瑰很美。”

“Sherlock。”John的拳头紧贴在他身边，靠得更近了点。“你是中什么邪了？我得花好几天才能把那些刺从我床上摘干净!”

他现在很近，Sherlock能感觉到他的呼吸喷在自己脸上，浅且不规则。John瞪着他，眼神狂乱，等待一个解释。

 _它们本该象征着浪漫，_ _John_ _。_

 _我想为你把一切都变得美丽，_ _John_ _，因为你的存在让我的人生变得更美丽了。_

“你的卧室太无聊了。我觉得可以把它装点一下。”Sherlock说。

John咬紧了牙关，他咬着嘴唇，阻止自己说任何会使他后悔的话。

“你得去把每一个渣渣都清理干净，Sherlock，不然的话今晚我就睡你床上。”

嗷。

看起来事情最终还是对Sherlock有利嘛。

“当然了，John。向你道歉。”

_不过我可不能保证会在短时间内把它们清理干净。_

**_任务二_ **  
**_结果：部分成功_ _  
_ _批注：如果某位咨询侦探开始焦头烂额地忙着清理某位医生床上的玫瑰花，这显然是没什么帮助。_**

_**********_

**任务三：** **  
** **“我和我女朋友会用愚蠢又充满爱意的昵称叫对方。可能有点荒唐，但它对我们来说很特别。而且我一有机会就会赞美她。她从来都听不够那些称赞她有多么漂亮，聪明，不可思议的字眼。”** **-Annie K.**

**********

**_可能的昵称_ **

**_类别一：动物（真实的还是_ ** **_/_ ** **_或是想象中的？）_ **

**_~~宠儿~~_** （译注2）  
**_~~爱情鸟~~_**  
**_~~大脑斧~~_**  
**_~~抱抱熊~~_**  
**_~~小羊羔~~_**  
**_~~甜蜜兔兔~~_**  
**_~~小猫咪~~_**  
**_~~抱抱虫~~_**

 **_(_ ** **_恶心。怎么可能会有人真的享受这些？_ ** **_)_ **

****

**_类别二_** ** _:_** ** _烘焙食品（_** ** _John_** ** _喜欢烘焙的食品）_**  
**_~~宝贝蛋糕~~_**  
**_~~小甜派~~_**  
**_~~蜂蜜卷~~_** ~~~~

 ** _ ~~多情松饼~~_** ** _ ~~(~~_** ** _ ~~需要进一步研究~~_** ** _ ~~)~~_** （译注3）  
**_~~纸杯蛋糕~~_** ** _ ~~  
~~_****_~~小饼干~~_**

 **_(_ ** **_不。_ ** **_)_ **

**类别三** **: John** **之前对我用过的表示亲昵的名字（不好说会不会对他起作用）** （译注4）  
**_白痴_**  
**_讨厌鬼_**  
**_傻瓜_**  
**_混蛋_**  
**_Cock_**  
**_疯狂的混蛋_**  
**_烦人精_**

 

**********

午餐时间，John在准备食物。

“Sherlock，”他从厨房喊道，“我在做三明治，你想来一个吗？”

Sherlock从他的爱称清单里抬起头。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的。他不饿，但他知道如果不吃的话John会冲他大喊大叫的。

“好吧，”他说。

他并不确定接下来会发生什么。先前任务的失败让他措手不及，他真的希望这个计划能成功。他的脑子里充满了糟糕的昵称，在他能停下之前，它们似乎就从他嘴里冒了出来。

_类别一。_

“我想要一个，甜派，呃，小饼干……松饼……蛋糕，hmm，新鲜司康饼。”

_不。不。立刻停下！_

John并没做出正面回应，而是把头探了出来，用毛巾擦着手，一脸困惑。“什么？不，我没准备做这些。”

“Erm.”

 _类别二。动物，用动物试一下。动物很讨人喜爱。但_ _John_ _是独特的——他是百万里挑一的那种！他是世界上唯一的_ _John Watson_ _！挑一个稀有又美丽的动物！_

“安哥拉兔。俄卡皮鹿。长耳跳鼠。”

“Sherlock，你还好吗？”John很快就开始向他走过来，脸上写满了担忧。

John总是关心Sherlock的身心健康，即使在他是个胡言乱语的白痴的时候。

就在John充满保护欲而又温柔地伸出手，贴向Sherlock的额头的时候，Sherlock迅速地把昵称列表倒扣过来，以免John看到这些尴尬到死的内容。

“你有些发热，”他说着，手掌沿着Sherlock的脸颊往下。

_类别三。_

 “是的，我很……好，别表现得这么像个……讨厌鬼。”

John扬起了一边眉毛。“看来他回来了，”他微笑着说，“你很是让我担心了一会儿。”

他的手在Sherlock的脸颊旁流连，而Sherlock则挣扎着不要贴向他温暖的触碰。

_赞美他。对他说点好话。_

“John？”Sherlock的声音嘶哑。

“怎么了，Sherlock？”

“我只是想说，呃，你……”

_笑的声音……就像是交响乐。_

_闻起来……就像天堂一样。_

_给我的感觉……就好像我是这个星球上最聪明最有趣的人。_ （译注 5 ）

“你，呃，做三明治的样子……很讲究。”

_这他妈是啥？_

John斜着眼瞥了Sherlock一眼，他的手终于从他脸上滑下来，放到了他的肩膀上。

“嗯，我想是吧，”他轻笑道，“那我就去给你做一个。”John以一种只有他知道的方式朝Sherlock咧嘴笑着，在回到厨房做午餐之前轻轻地捏了捏Sherlock的肩膀。

 

 **_任务三_ **  
**_结果：特大失败_ _  
_ _批注：从现在起，坚持“_ _John_ _”。反正“_ _John_ _”本身已然比别的称呼更加浪漫了。_**

**********

 

 

 **任务四：** **  
** **“有时候，我会把调情的小纸条藏在家里的各个角落让她去找——在浴室的镜子上，或者是她的衣兜里。她喜欢不断地发现这些秘密信息的感觉。”——** **David S.**

“Sherlock，”当天下午的晚些时候John的声音从浴室里传出来，“这是什么？我们是有新案子了吗？”

_我想你可以这么说。_

“你在说什么，John？”Sherlock回答道。他佯装恼怒，但他其实只是害羞。

“镜子上贴了一张纸条。”John从浴室里出来，手里扬着纸条，开始大声念道：“如果你愿意的话，我非常乐意和你一起做一次全套的身体检查。——SH”

Sherlock祈祷着John没有注意到他突然满脸通红。

“是的，”Sherlock清了清喉咙，“对，显然，这……”

 _是在邀请我们一同探索彼此的身体，_ _John_ _。拜托你别这么不开窍。_

“有关我最近在巴茨检查的一具尸体。但现在已经没什么关系了。”

“哦。”John抿着嘴，拇指拂过那张黄色的纸片，“那你介意我把它扔了吗？不想让浴室里有垃圾。”

 _不要扔了它，_ _John_ _。_

“你觉得该怎么做就怎么做吧。”

过了一会儿，John回到客厅里Sherlock的身旁。他坐在自己的扶手椅里，打开了电脑。

 “Sherlock，”他顿住了，从键盘里拽出来了另一张纸，用食指和拇指捏着它。“你是不是又用我的电脑了？”

Sherlock并不认为有必要从自己的电脑上抬起头。

“你让我的心脏开始不规律地震颤。——SH,”他念道。

_当你读出来的时候这听起来更浪漫了。_

肯定的，这个 **肯定** 非常明显了。所以Sherlock坐在那，等着John迎来他恍然大悟的“啊哈！”时刻。

“上面还有一幅非常精致的画，”John继续说，“没想到你是个这么厉害的艺术家。”

Sherlock终于抬起头看着他。

“我相当精通人体解剖学，”他意味深长地告诉John。

“这是个心脏。”

“是的，观察得不错。”

“为什么？”

 _我为你画的，_ _John_ _，因为心象征着喜欢和爱慕，你对我来说就意味着这个。_

“我很无聊。”

John笑了。“画的不错，十分写实。我们得把它挂在壁炉上。”

_就是这样了？_

_你没看出来都发生了什么吗？_

_你要把这个当做一副儿童画作对待？_

“不，John，不用麻烦。”Sherlock从沙发上站起身。他走过去，从John手里夺过那张纸，揉成一团然后扔进了垃圾桶。John目不转睛地看着他，但什么都没说。Sherlock回到沙发上，两个男人沉默地把注意力投回各自的电脑上。

Sherlock 感到十分挫败。挫败感显然让他筋疲力尽，因为在某一时刻，他飘向了睡梦中。

过了一会儿，John的声音让他醒了过来。“你比三重谋杀案更让人激动。——SH，”他说

Sherlock困倦地揉着眼睛，看向高高地站在他面前的John。

“在我的裤兜里发现的，你知道它是怎么进去的吗？”他双唇分开，舌头以一种无害的方式探出来，Sherlock _讨厌_ 他这么做，因为这会让他的大脑里只剩一团白雾。

“不知道。肯定是我送洗衣服的时候掉进去了，”Sherlock烦闷地嘟囔着，转过身面朝着沙发靠背。

“是啊，那一定是你刚才做的梦。你从来不洗衣服。”

“也许我大发善心呢。”

“不管怎么说吧，”John说，“这是能从你那得到的非常高的评价，希望本该收到这个纸条的人能理解它的分量。”

Sherlock猛地转过头看向John，希望能分析他的表情，但John已经转过身去了。

“我准备去超市买点东西，”John说着穿上了外套，走向前门。“我一会儿回来。”

 

 ** _任务四_**  
**_结果：失败_ _  
_ _批注：_ _John_ _是个傻子。_**

**********

 **任务五：** **  
** **“有时候，只需简单地多花些一点点的时间和陪在他们身边。这表明你真的想到他们了。我会做的一件事——我经常在他出门的时候把他送到门口。我们早上有时会匆忙到疯狂，所以在我们出门迎接例行的一天之前，一起度过的那几秒钟真的很有意义。”** **-Ryan T.**

第一部分并不难。Sherlock几乎每个醒着的时刻都和John在一起，他甚至已经会和他一起参加一些他并不是特别喜欢的活动——只是为了让John开心。

John也为他这么做。

有时，当John打开电视看什么荒唐的脱口秀的时候，Sherlock甚至都不会抱怨。

Sherlock对这个男人用情之深，这是不容置疑的。

所以当John宣布他要出去一会儿的时候，Sherlock试着把恼怒放到一边，跳了起来。当John打开221B的门下楼梯的时候，Sherlock迅速地跟了过去，直到他们肩并肩地站在楼梯底部。

“Sherlock，”John平静地说，他的声音中有一丝笑意。“你在干什么？”

Sherlock痛苦地叹了一口气，因为此刻，这个问题本不该这么掷地有声了。

_我在竭尽全力让你注意到我正爱着你的这个事实，但看起来并不成功。_

“我在跟着你，”Sherlock说。

“是的，我能看出来。”John向Sherlock歪了歪头，但没对上他的目光。“你是，呃，想一起来还是怎么？也许你应该再多穿一点……”

“不，”Sherlock回复到，“我只是目送着你出门。”

Sherlock突然意识到了楼梯间是多么拥挤，John闻起来是多么美好。

“好吧， 谢谢，”John笑着说，“我想，你会在这儿目送我。”

“当然，”Sherlock轻声说。

John终于转身面对Sherlock，Sherlock缓慢地向他转过去。

“需要什么吗？”John问，他抬眼遇上Sherlock的目光。

_是的。_

Sherlock仔细观察着他的脸。额头上的皱纹，下巴上的美人沟，脸颊和脖子上刚探出来的胡茬。他的目光落在John的嘴唇上。

“不。”

  
**_任务五_**  
**_结果：有待观察_ _  
__批注：无_**

**********

**终极任务（选做——取决于先前步骤的结果）**

**“一个毫无预兆的自发的吻。什么也比不上他突然出现，拉过我吻我的那一刻，他的吻让我觉得我是世界上的唯一的一个人。”** **\- Caden G.**

自发的。

John喜欢自发行为。这有点像是冒险，而John绝对享受冒险。

特别是当他们两个一起的时候。

所以他们站在楼梯间的底部，静止着——沉默地面对着对方，身体之间只隔了几英寸。房间完全寂静，只能他们呼吸的声音。

“你确定？”John问。

“是的，我确定，”Sherlock低声说，他的胃部拧巴着。

_上吧。_

Sherlock吸了口气，嘴唇因不安而感到刺痛。

**_上啊。_ **

John凝视着Sherlock，眼睛一眨不眨，目光中有某种期待。

_亲他。_

但Sherlock发现他自己被锁在了这个空间里，冻住了，就像是噩梦中的那样。

John点了点头，他右侧的嘴角抽动了一下。“好吧，”他说。他的头歪向一侧——眼睛在审视着Sherlock的脸。“那么，待会儿见。”

看起来他想说更多，但他没说。

Sherlock并没有目送着他走出门，只是在他身后关上了门。他在原地呆了几秒钟，盯着地板，思绪万千。他试着解开到底是哪里出了问题的这个谜。

看上去是Sherlock的研究出了差错——但他并不相信是这样。

毫无疑问，罪魁祸首就是情感。错误不在数据中，而是在他自己的感情里；他的心，一如既往地，造成了他的判断失误。

他猜想他应该接受这个，所以他抬起沉重的脚步走上第一级台阶，拖着自己向楼上221B前进。

但还没走到第三级台阶，他就听到了前门在他身后被打开的声响。

 

****************

脚步声沉稳地，有目的性地接近Sherlock。有力的双手抓住了他的肩膀，捏了捏。在他意识到发生了什么之前，他已经被转过来了。

他失去了平衡，跌跌撞撞地向前倒去，但一双健壮的手臂环住了他的腰，防止他跌倒。当一双唇热切地封住他的嘴唇时，他的呼吸猛然停止。温暖蔓延过他的全身，他被一种晕乎乎的愉快的感觉所征服。

他的心脏在狂跳，一瞬间内上千个词语在他的脑中同时闪过。但他的全部注意力只需集中在一个词上。

 _John_ _。_

Sherlock贴着John，放松了自己的身体，满足地在这个吻中叹了一口气。他从身侧抬起胳膊，环抱住John的肩膀，拉近他，吻他，吻他，吻他。

_棒极了。_

_精妙绝伦。_

_无与伦比。_

他中断这个吻的时候，仅仅是因为他意识到自己并不明白这为什么会发生，而他受不了被蒙在鼓里的感觉。

他拉开距离，低头看着John，John的脸上闪烁着阴谋得逞的笑容。

“ _这_ 就是个毫无预兆的吻该有的样子。”John说。他的脸上仍然带着得意的笑容。

_什么？_

_他知道？_

_怎么可能？_

Sherlock一定是目瞪口呆的表情，因为John对他说：“你看起来有问题要问。”

“John，你是怎么知道这个，呃——”

“我知道肯定有什么事儿。你表现得古古怪怪的。我是说，你一直都挺古怪的，但在第二张便利贴之后——顺便说，那张真是见鬼的诡异——我开始怀疑是有什么更奇怪的事儿了。”

“是啊，那张是很明显——等等，不是。那不是诡异，那是浪漫。”

“两者皆有，”John宠爱地说。“但我不知道我能不能相信自己的感觉。如果我错了，那我们可能会陷入一个非常尴尬的境地。”

Sherlock眯起了眼。“但是……你怎么能推理出来会有毫无预兆的亲吻呢？”

“先前你睡着的时候我看了你的笔记。我等着你采取下一步行动，但看来你需要点帮助。”

Sherlock吃惊地张大了嘴。“John！你偷看我的私人文档？”

 _真聪明，_ _John_ _。_

_我该知道你肯定能弄明白。_

_天啊，我好爱你。_

“我深深地被冒犯了。”Sherlock撒谎。

“你才没呢。”John说的是事实。

他拉过Sherlock的手，他们对彼此微笑着。

“Sherlock，”John低头看着他们的手，说，“你不必为了取悦我而做这些荒唐的事儿，你知道的。”他把Sherlock的一只手翻转过来，和他十指相扣。“自从我们第一次见面，你实际上一直在做这件事。”

Sherlock若有所思地撅起了嘴，“好吧，如果是这样的话，那我想我可以继续这么做，而且告诉你……”

John抬眼看向他。Sherlock重重地吞咽了一下，张开嘴准备说话。

_我认为你是这个宇宙中最了不起的人。_

_我还想亲你——现在，今天，还有余生的每一天。_

_就算给我一百万年的时间，我也不会预料到我能找到一个像你这样让我的生命变得完整的人。_

“我爱你，”Sherlock说。就是这么简单，就是这么复杂。

难以置信地，John的脸庞甚至更明亮了——比太阳，月亮，任何星星，或是其他什么Sherlock没有存储在大脑里的天体都更明亮。John的反应让他猝不及防，也使他如此着迷，如此惊讶——以至于他想再说一遍。

“我爱你，John。”

“是，我懂，”John灿烂地笑着回答道，“Sherlock，”他说话的方式让他的名字听起来很珍贵。“你必须知道我也爱——”

但他还没说完这句话，Sherlock就把自己的嘴唇贴向了John的，给了他一个毫无预兆的亲吻。

 

 ** _终极任务_**  
**_结果：成功_ _  
_ _批注：他也爱我。_**

 

 

_\--FIN--_

 

*************************************

译注：（图片没法放在end notes里）

安哥拉兔（Angora rabbit)

([source](https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/f3/Englishangora.jpg/220px-Englishangora.jpg&imgrefurl=https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%25E5%25AE%2589%25E5%2593%25A5%25E6%258B%2589%25E5%2585%2594&h=183&w=220&tbnid=0qTOXCK2tb2K8M:&q=angora+rabbit&tbnh=166&tbnw=200&usg=__AtIoz9XMG0gUt6c1GGp2oTop6r4%3D&vet=10ahUKEwjYuLSEho3cAhWB-6QKHQPQArkQ_B0IlwEwCg..i&docid=TxkCxU8snDOfwM&itg=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjYuLSEho3cAhWB-6QKHQPQArkQ_B0IlwEwCg))

俄卡皮鹿（okapi）

（[source](https://www.futurity.org/endangered-okapi-genetic-diversity-729722/)）

长耳跳鼠（Long-eared jerboa）

（[source](https://www.taringa.net/posts/imagenes/18657344/Animales-Insolitos-El-Raton-Jeroba.html)）

-

**Author's Note:**

> 译注1：玫瑰就是玫瑰：A rose is a rose.
> 
> 这句话源自Gertrude Stein1913年的诗“Sacred Emily”，原句为“Rose is a rose is a rose is a rose.”，她后来多次引用并改写这句话，其中最著名的一句是“A rose is a rose is a rose”，常用来表示 "things are what they are"。
> 
> Ref: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_is_a_rose_is_a_rose_is_a_rose
> 
>  
> 
> 2.宠儿，原文为“pet”，所以分类在动物这一栏。
> 
> 3.多情松饼：这是译者没办法自己造的词，原文为Stud Muffin，俚语里指长相非常出众，极具吸引力的男性。
> 
> 4\. Idiot, Git, Prat, Arsehole, Cock, Mad Bastard, Annoying Dick……某个词实在是没法直译，索性留下了原文，反正大家都认识。。
> 
> 5.这句实在无法翻译出原有的结构和意味，原文大家学习一下。  
> “The way you …”  
> Laugh… it’s like a symphony.  
> Smell… it’s like heaven.  
> Make me feel... like I am the cleverest and most interesting person on the planet.


End file.
